


In The Palm Of My Hand

by forwardarcadia



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: On a side note, Other, Right?, This could be an X/Reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece that stemmed from "The Sims 4" tactile Create A Sim mode (those hands get into *everything*, don't they?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Palm Of My Hand

Since “Drabble” Thursday’s a thing now, let’s begin with some Sims stuff. Version 4′s Create A Sim is, to quote, more intuitive and tactile, leading to some interesting results-

Title: In The Palm Of My Hand

Rating: NC-17

Splashes of cerulean and teal met the Player; Among its serene backdrop, she stood alone, radiant as a fresh flame. Bronze skin and dark locks contrasted plainly with the cool surface, highlighting her elegant beauty. She stared forward, seemingly ready for the Player’s desires. Pleasant music played in the background, cheerful and spry. Their cursor emerged on screen, its white hand darting about until it reached its destination.

Once at a small, clear diamond, they lingered on its form, sight set on the text at its right. In slim, indigo text, the woman’s name revealed itself- Bella Goth. As the Player smiled knowingly to themselves, they peered below to a quad of hexagons. Within them, her given traits sat, indications to her true nature. They knew by heart she was kind, loving, desired to befriend the world’s people. 

Their time toying with her virtual world granted them that omnipotence; Accustomed to such power, the Player readied themselves for their adjustments. They’d planned on piecing some outfits for Bella, suited to her own high-end tastes. With the task in mind, they dragged their cursor to her side; As it approached her, she followed its movements, seemingly intrigued by its motions. She shot them a coy smile, joined by a quick of wave of her hand. 

The Player reached towards her chest, a white palm against the clothed swell. Her crimson dress served as a starting point, as it flattered her shapely frame well. The notion in mind, they gazed at her, lost in a fog of clothing and glamour. As they rested upon it, a slip of the wrist sent her breasts about. They bounced against their cursor, casting a phantom sensation down their live palm. While unusual, it brought them a strange jolt of pleasure. 

Though they tried to press on, they couldn’t help but notice her cheeky grin, accompanied by softly lidded eyes. They appeared sultry and inviting, even beyond the scope of her warm, jovial nature. The Player drew back for a moment, awestruck by what they’d just witnessed. Content to brush it off as a programming quirk, their cursor reached upward to Bella’s locks. Hazel orbs darted to its palm, lit from within by intrigue. 

Her grin remained, although joined by the faintest tip of her tongue peeking out. She paused for a moment, deliberating how to press further. They stroked her locks for a moment before shifting to her cheek. As Bella mused on her own pleasure, the Player’s cursor returned to her chest. Their hand lay at its swell, fingertips still against the cloth concealing it. They wiggled their palm just so, causing full breasts to shake once more. 

Neither could deny the sensations they felt; Bella moaned, her eyes shut in a rapturous bliss. Likewise, the Player’s body grew hot, delighted to have pleased her so. A perverse jolt now racked their mind, pondering how far they could take it. All they while, they continued to caress her breasts, sending more breathy, sated cries into the air. An occasional word in Simlish slipped out, no less alluring in its scope. 

While her talk remained indecipherable, there was no denying the lusty affect upon her words. Now fully under her virtual charms, the Player continued to fondle her breasts, relishing their full swell. They shook once more, fluidly soft and yielding. From underneath their cloth cover, they could feel her nipples, stiffening under their touch. As they played on, the music changed as well, turning into a heated, provocative track. 

Lost to their mystic trance, Bella’s chatter began to shift- The once indecipherable speech she uttered transformed. Bit by bit, her Simlish morphed into plain English, soft and breathy. Now lifted of its filter, her voice pulled at their basest desires; The Player awaited her whims, ready to satisfy her as she so desired. The cursor lay at her belly, absentmindedly caressing its smooth plane. 

“Please, please, more!” she cried out as her body trembled with the ache of lust. Low moans escaped her lips, their sound evocative of a siren’s call. Glassy orbs locked onto the Player, pleading for release. “Undress me, you know what to do! It’s right there for the taking!” At her command, they clicked down, sending a curved panel out. With a honed precision, they found the appropriate garments and cast them aside. 

Once all had been done, they glanced back to Bella, who stood completely bare. Their cursor returned to her belly, its fingertips right above her navel. Haze orbs fell, their owner drinking in the swell which led below. As she and the Player gazed at her bosom, both noted her nipples, still stiff from their teasing. Her sultry grin returned as she reached for her breasts, fingertips at the faintly copper nubs.

“Go lower, come on,” Bella commanded on soft breath as she began to stroke herself. “I can take it, go on.” Painted lids fell against her eyes, imbuing them with the pleading aura both anticipated. The Player readily obeyed her orders, and slid their palm further below. Before they reached her mound, their focus shifted to rounded hips; Pale fingertips lingered on their arcs, caressing them with the same tenderness they’d lavished elsewhere. 

Overwhelmed by the heady sensation, she shut her eyes, mouth slack as they kneaded her hips. By instinct, they began to sway about, prompting the Player to stroke quicker. Bella’s rhythmic movements only sparked their growing lust, its ache centered down below. All the while, she kneaded her breasts, relishing the warmth upon her skin. Despite their own flame, they pressed on, still eager to drive her past the breaking point. 

It was at this point Bella astonished the Player- She stepped back, drawing their palm from herself. Radiant heat remained on their fingertips, an ache of sensation. Perplexed by what she’d done, they stared at her once more blankly. With a tilt of her head, she shot them her warm smile as she raised a finger to her lips. “Don’t worry, it’ll make sense,” she reassured them, their tip against scarlet paint. “Trust me.”

They gave her a nod, rapt attention on her supple mouth. With a quick nod back, Bella blew the Player a kiss and eased down. As she dropped below, they leaned in close in an attempt to comprehend her motive. When she sat on smooth ground, it instantly clicked within themselves. Shapely legs lay wide open, revealing dusky petals, slick with her essence. She reached for their edges and spread them open, leaving her center exposed. 

“See, you get it,” Bella teased once more with a shaky, pleading affect to her voice. “You know what to do. You know you want it.” Their lust set ablaze, the Player’s hand met her folds. Its palm brushed against slick flesh, its radiant heat overtaking their senses. They rubbed at her petals with a frenzied desire, pressing against the pearl nestled within. Her moans returned, joined by an open, feral grin.

Saliva had begun to drip from its edges, her own senses flooded by their pleasure. As a hot swell rose within her, Bella shut her eyes tight, the darkness heightening her bliss. A free hand returned to her breasts, where it alternated between the full arcs. Meanwhile, the Player’s fingers lay in her center, their tips caressing slick, yielding flesh. With a stroke here and there, they’d drawn her essence forth, its warmth along their digits. 

Sensing she neared her peak, they quickened their pace, dragging fingertips at her most tender spots. As Bella tapped at a stiff nipple, a sharp moan escaped her lips. In an instant, her mouth fell slack, a quaking cry audible to the Player. Her eyes remained shut, back arched as she climaxed. A burst of warmth coated their fingers, her essence cascading down their lengths. They lay locked together for a moment before slick digits slipped out of her center. 

As she basked in her afterglow, the Player leaned forward, hazy as well. Though their palm appeared pristine, warmth rested on their fingertips, teasing the depths of their encounter. They knew what they’d experienced rested beneath filters of virtual reality; Bella resided in her own world, born of pixels and code. As surreal as their tryst had been, it allowed them a strange, intense pleasure outside of anything either had known prior. 

When she came to, her body quivered with bliss, alert to the cursor at her mound. “Please come back again-” Bella purred on soft breath, still lightheaded from her climax. She paused for a moment, eyes lidded in that familiar, sultry manner. Painted lips eased into a warm smile, revealing gleaming teeth. Ready to accept what she had in store, the Player leaned in, eyes at her flushed face. “-Try us out some time. My husband would just love you, ya hear?” 

 

Still entranced by the virtual pull Bella exerted, the Player waved at her for a moment. She gave them a flirtatious wave of her own, accompanied by a kiss blown in their direction. Meanwhile, their cursor darted below to an small icon depicting her face. At its right lay that of another’s- The one she was promised to ever since her creation. With her words in mind, the Player nodded knowingly and clicked on the new image.

In a flash, Bella vanished, only to be replaced by her beloved. Likewise, the accompanying text shifted to reflect the change. As they glanced at its display, he stared forward, eyes lit with the same spark Bella possessed. When the Player’s sight shifted to his side, they couldn’t help but notice his own eagerness. “Hi, Mortimer,” they replied out of the blue, unaware if he shared his wife’s inner sense. “You want some too, or-” 

They drew back, feeling rather ludicrous for their lust-fueled insinuations. He kept his gaze and waved back, fingers beckoning them to his aid. “Oh, sul sul,” Mortimer greeted the Player, his voice warm and husky. “Vadish, un jandebo- Forgive me, where are my manners?” A dark brow instantly jerked up, as though he knew off their prior discourse. He shot them a sly grin as milky lids fell against dark orbs. “Are you well? Please, make yourself comfortable.”

“My Bella knows all about you,” Mortimer pressed on, his gaze dropping to the errant cursor. “She seems to enjoy your company a great deal.” A familiar grin graced his lips, hot and spellbinding in its scope. Now confident in their shared passion, the Player dragged their hand up; It landed at his chest, where charcoal cloth concealed soft flesh. In spite of it all, they could feel his heart below, a soft, warm murmur evocative of his rising spark.

Lost once more to the virtual pull, the Player caressed him, sending more heated moans into the ether. Through lidded eyes, Mortimer glanced back up, panting openly. “And now I see why,” he purred as their caresses reached lower still. “Might I get a turn as well?” The familiar quake upon his form soared through their palm, arousing them just as Bella had done. Unable to deny him such pleasure as well, they reached his belly, eager to stoke his own flame. 

There was no use nitpicking at this point- All rested in a divine point where dual realities met, its purpose to enlighten and delight as necessary.


End file.
